


Try Again

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: The Blood We Spill (Serial Killer AU) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Coffee Shops, Come Swallowing, Crime Scenes, Detective!Mike, Flirting, Hanji disposes bodies, Knives, M/M, Murder, Murder Clean Up, Police, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Serial Killers, throat slitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Several homicide cases were handed over to detective Mike Zacharias after the disappearance of his co-worker, Erwin Smith. Whoever this killer was, they were a force to be reckoned with. Fortunately, the pretty stranger that decided to join him at the Rose Café was making his job a little easier.I recommend reading the first part of the series before reading.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Mike Zacharias
Series: The Blood We Spill (Serial Killer AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202063
Kudos: 3





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this is the second part of my serial killer Levi series. I hope you enjoy.

_“Yeah. Mike Zacharias, here I come”._

Mike Zacharias awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. His eyes darted to where the time was displayed on the too-bright screen. 8:45am. What the fuck was going on? _Nile Dok._ Mike let out a heavy sigh. Why was Nile calling him at this hour of the morning? And on his day off too. The prick ought to have a good excuse up his sleeve. He hovered his thumb over the answer button, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before accepting the call.

“What is it, Nile? You are aware of how early it is, aren’t you?”, Mike spoke first, voice still groggy from sleep. He knew the way he spoke to Nile was slightly unprofessional, but who cares. The obnoxious bastard may have been the chief of police but they had also known each other since they were kids so he could go fuck himself if he thought Mike would change the way he spoke to his friend just because of his stupid job. “I know it’s your day off. Trust me, I know. But…but you need to come see this. Meet me at the fountain in the park just outside the Rose Café. I’d hurry if I were you”. The loud bustle of traffic on the other end of the phone came to a sudden stop as Nile hung up, leaving Mike to wonder what the hell was going on while desperately trying to get dressed.

In all his years of knowing the other man(and that was a lot), Mike had never once heard Nile sound the way he did during their phone call. It sounded almost like he was in shock. The blond decided not to worry about it too much, pushing the thought to the back of his mind until he got to the agreed location. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door to his car.

The drive to the Rose Café was short, but with the endless thoughts swirling in Mike’s head, it seemed twice as long. Thankfully, the area was relatively quiet and he was able to park his car and walk to the fountain in no time. Nile turned to his colleague at the tap on his shoulder and Mike would be lying if he said that he wasn’t frightened at the look on his friend’s face. _What was that expression on his face? Did they find another body? No. The killer they were after usually left his victims to be found at least a week or two apart._ The dark haired man began walking in the direction he’d came, motioning for Mike to follow. Mike followed his friend silently, only coming to a stop when Nile did. He matched his colleague’s gaze downwards to where a dismembered body lay. The corpse itself had been separated into five pieces; each of the limbs were surrounding the torso which thankfully still had the head attached. Like always, the killer had drained the body of all blood and the victim’s left eye was missing, leaving behind and dark, empty socket.

Mike stared, wide-eyed at the victim’s face. No. No, it couldn’t be. No, no, fucking no. This was not how this was supposed to go, he’d only spoke to him yesterday afternoon.

“Erwin?”

Nile nodded silently, turning back to Mike. “They found his body this morning. I know this isn’t how we planned this case would go but I’m going to have to ask you to take up the case. Can you do that?”, Nile spoke like he was afraid of saying the wrong thing, like he was tip-toeing around something. Fuck it. Maybe he was. The sentence neither one of them had wanted to say aloud because that would mean they’d have to accept it. _Our best friend is dead._ The blond man brought his hands up to his face, rubbing at his temples. Did he really want to take this case? He shouldn’t. He knew damn well that he shouldn’t but was it worth it if it meant he had a chance to catch the serial killer that had been tormenting the city for nearly three years? Mike sighed, dropping a heavy hand onto Nile’s shoulder. “Alright. I’ll do it. But you fucking owe me”. The blond turned and began walking back to his car, an entirely new barrage of thoughts flooding his mind with countless possibilities of what to expect with this new case.

He’d had to take up the case. If he didn’t, who would? Every other homicide detective in the city had left within a year of the killer still running free, fearing for their easy, barely overworked lives. If he didn’t jump headfirst into this complete mess of a case, then it would be left to the city’s police department, and nobody would ever feel safe again if that happened. Mike loved his friend, he really did, but there was a time and a place for everything and Nile’s time wasn’t now and certainly not handling a homicide case.

Mike decided that the best course of action would be to look over the files of his newly acquired case in the Rose Café. Stepping through the doors, he took a place in line and waited for what felt like forever before he got a chance to order his coffee. Nearly all of the members of the police force and some of the detectives came here on the regular, so the staff knew most of their orders off by heart. It was reassuring to know that he could take a seat and wait for his coffee without fear that his order may have been messed up or mixed up somewhere along the way. The blond man sat back in the cushioned chair, crossing his legs while scanning over the many files of the serial killer’s victims.

Mike gave a soft smile to the quiet woman who had placed the steaming cup of coffee on the small table, a bubbly smile of her own on her face. _Probably fake. Customer service is a bitch._ Mike had definitely had his fair share of jobs that required way too much customer service. Or at least they did in his opinion. He knew what it was like to have to put on a smile and act like the very, very disrespectful, and very _wrong_ customer in front of him, talking his fucking ear off, was right. Jesus. He was so glad he had gotten this job.

Files were scattered across the table, careful not to be set too close to his beverage just in case he accidentally spilled it. That would be disastrous; being given an entire two year case worth of files and for them to be stained within twenty minutes of receiving them. He looked over the pages of writing, from the most recent victim to the first. It was clear that the victims before Erwin were chosen completely at random and that Erwin’s death was just a major joke to mock them. Fuck. That taunting shit really pissed Mike off. But that, he supposed, was the point.

“Hey, sorry…is this seat taken?”

Mike looked up from the papers to see a raven haired man in front of him, hand placed on the chair opposite his. Christ, that man was stunning. The blond didn’t realised he’d been staring until the other man cleared his throat, looking at Mike with more concern than a stranger should have. “You okay? I can go if you’re bothered. It’s just this place is really busy and I didn’t see any free tables and you looked the most approachable out of everyone here and I-”, the man’s rambling was quickly cut off by Mike gesturing to the other seat. “No. No, it’s alright. You can sit”, he could feel his face heating up, “it’s just I’ve never seen anyone quite as beautiful as you in this city”. The ravenette’s grey eyes lit up, clearly flattered by the blond’s words, and sat down in the seat he’d been beside.

Mike scooped up the case files as quickly as he could, making room on the table for the other. He tucked them away in his laptop bag before returning to his coffee, drinking a mouthful, and placing it back down, only to see the other man’s hand outstretched in a silent greeting.

“I probably should’ve introduced myself; I apologise. I’m Levi”, a smile formed on his features as he talked. God, he was fucking perfect. Mike took Levi’s hand in his, shaking softly, “Mike Zacharias. It’s nice to meet you, Levi. I’ve never seen you around before, are you visiting?”. Levi shook his head, giggling. “Fuck no. If I were a tourist, I’d rather die than stay here a while. This city’s a complete shit show”, he flicked some of his hair from his eyes, “nah. I just don’t like going out very much, too many people, y’know”. Mike nodded in understanding. He didn’t really like crowds either. It was strange that he had so much in common with this beautiful stranger. That should have been red flag number one, too bad Mike was too busy staring at the other man’s biceps to notice.

Levi took another sip of his coffee, looking up at Mike through his lashes, somewhat shy. “Sorry to ask this…but what were those papers that you were scrambling to put away when I approached you? I’m sorry if it’s too personal, it’s just my curiosity is getting the better of me”. Mike didn’t see any harm in telling Levi, it was only his job after all. Plenty of strangers discussed their jobs. “They were just files for a case I’m working on. I’m a homicide detective” “You’re kidding!” “No, really. I just got assigned a new case and was trying to familiarise myself with it”, Mike saw Levi’s eyes widen at his answer. He really hadn’t thought of his job as exciting but apparently Levi thought otherwise.

“Good to know that someone’s working to take down that killer. It’s been two whole years since anyone has felt safe in their own home. I’m just glad that a man like you is on the case”, Levi glanced at the blond again, studying his reaction. Mike met Levi’s gaze, taken aback by his reaction. “How did you know that I was working on the serial killer’s case?”. He thought he saw a flash of panic in the raven haired man’s eyes before they went back to the same cool expression as before. “You said you were a homicide detective, right? There’s barely any murders in this city except for those victims, or at least, if there is, the news certainly doesn’t seem to give enough of a shit to tell us about it. It’s only the real gruesome stuff that manages to get on TV or on the front page of the newspapers”, Mike had to admit that there was some truth to Levi’s words, “I remember how shaken up the city got when the cops found the first victim, all cut up like that and just missing a fucking eye? People were scared shitless, still are. It’s just good to know that the case hasn’t been dropped”, Levi spoke about the events of the past two years so casually. Like it had no effect on him at all. That should have been red flag number two. Too bad Mike was too busy staring at the ravenette’s lips as he talked to notice.

Levi stood up pointing at the exit, “I’m going out for a cigarette, you coming?” Mike felt himself nod, standing up himself to follow the other man to the glass doors. Levi produced a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, offering one to Mike. “Smoke?” Mike shook his head. Levi just shrugged, putting the pack back in his pocket. “That must keep you up at night, huh Mr. Homicide Detective?”, Levi turned towards the blond, catching the cigarette between his lips. _Those perfect fucking lips._ “I’m afraid you get used to it. Having to think about all the horrible things that happens to those poor people. How their lives were taken away so quickly, with no meaning behind it all. You never become numb to it, but at times I wish I were”, Mike suddenly wished he’d taken Levi’s offer for that cigarette. He sure felt like he needed it. Ash fell from the lit end of the cigarette between Levi’s fingers. “I can only imagine. You’re very brave detective”, a pause, “say, handsome, you plan on taking me home with you? I’m well aware that it’s the middle of the day and that we don’t have any alcohol in our systems, but you don’t need that for a one night stand, right?” _How charismatic could one person be?_

Mike was leading the other man to his car before he knew it, unlocking it for both himself and Levi to get inside. The short car ride from the café to his house was quiet except for the muffled mechanical noise of the window rolling down so Levi could flick the last of his cigarette out of it. Mike almost cried with relief as he pulled into his driveway. Silence could be nice sometimes, especially during a car ride like this. but something about sharing silence with Levi had him on edge and it was unsettling to say the least. The blond just put it down to the fact that he was nervous about having sex with a stranger and left it at that.

The detective’s house was nice, Levi supposed. Spacious. He didn’t think being a homicide detective paid all that well but maybe it was different in this city. Or maybe Mike had just done a few extra ‘favours’ for a raise, who knows. He felt around the interior pocket of his jacket, making sure the switchblade he’d put there before he’d left this morning was still there. It was. Good. It wasn’t exactly ideal for this kind of thing but it would do. Levi came to reality as a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder. “Levi? You alright?” Levi turned to the source of the deep voice, looking up at Mike and putting on as sultry of a smile as he could muster. “Oh, I’m just peachy, handsome. Now…”, he dragged his hand down the blond’s chest, digging his nails in slightly, “why don’t we have some fun?”.

Levi didn’t bother mentioning that they were in the middle of Mike’s living room. He just fell to his knees in front of the taller man, grabbing at the waistband of the detective’s jeans. He smiled inwardly when he noticed the growing bulge in the blond’s pants. _This wasn’t going to take long. Good. Nice and quick, call the crazy lady then get out._ Levi’s hands wandered to Mike’s belt, nimble fingers working to undo the buckle and pulling his jeans and boxers down in one motion. Mike’s hard cock sprang free of its confines, nearly hitting Levi in the cheek. He looked down at the smaller man as he wrapped his perfect lips around the head, letting out a low groan.

Levi brought his hands up to the blond’s thighs as he worked his mouth over the length in front of him. Licking a wet stripe up the underside, tracing over a vein. Erwin had been the biggest Levi had seen until Mike. And fuck was Mike big, his mouth stretching in a desperate attempt to accommodate all of him. Levi knew that he wasn’t going to be able to take all of him, instead curling his hand around what his mouth wouldn’t reach, creating a steady rhythm. He began bobbing his head up and down on Mike’s cock.

The blond had his head thrown back in ecstasy, the feeling of Levi’s hot, wet throat around him bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Levi was perfect for this, looked perfect like this. It was just a coincidence that his mouth was as perfect as his lips. Mike tangled his fingers in dark locks, keeping Levi in place as he slid in and out of his mouth, chasing his orgasm.

Mike thrust into Levi’s mouth, once, twice, and then he was coming, spilling into the other man’s eager mouth. He could’ve gotten hard again when he saw Levi swallow. He pulled out of Levi’s mouth, letting the man stand up as he tucked himself back into his pants. The shorter man spun around so that he was behind Mike, tracing his abdominal muscles with his left hand as he reached for his switchblade with the other, unbeknownst to the other male. “Close your eyes, Mike”, Levi spoke smoothly as he flicked the switchblade open as quietly as possible. Mike obliged, feeling his eyes slide shut.

The detective didn’t have any time to react as he felt something cold and sharp against the delicate skin of his throat. Levi sliced the blade across his neck, watching as crimson poured from the wound. “This was fun, detective. It’s a pity you had to die the same way as your friend”, Levi laughed as he caught the realisation in the man’s eyes. There wasn’t much life left in them, but it was still there. Levi untucked a handkerchief from his back pocket and began cleaning off the blade as he waited for Mike to die. This was one of the better parts in Levi’s opinion. Most of his victims knew they were going to die once he’d inflicted a wound. They didn’t fight. They didn’t struggle. They just accepted it. That’s how all of them should be.

Once he was sure that the blond was dead, he dialled Hanji’s number, looking around the room as he waited for the woman to pick up. “Fuck!”, he cursed, a little too loudly, only noticing just how much blood had gushed out. “Levi! Hey! Hi! Is it done?”, the ravenette brought the phone away from his ear. He always did when he was speaking to Hanji. That woman was just too damn loud. “Yeah. Bring the bleach, whatever stain remover you’ve got along with whatever else you need. And be quick about it”, Levi didn’t wait for the inevitable squeal that would come from the other end of the phone, hanging up before that could happen.

***

“Jesus Christ, Levi. That was quite the mess you left back there. Did you really have to use the knife, like really have to?”, Hanji whined as she threw what was left of the detective’s bloody clothes into the large vat of acid in the corner of her ‘lab’. Levi looked up from where he had been gathering her tools. “No, not necessarily. I just felt like it. But fuck, I forgot how much blood is left to clean up after doing that. So it’s not happening again, lucky you”. “Oh Levi, you know just what to say to make a girl happy”. Levi rolled his eyes, “sure”.

“Who’s next on the kill list?”, Hanji poked her head out from behind a counter. Levi shrugged. Truthfully, he didn’t know. He’d offed the only two people who were capable of catching him and his case would now be handed over to the police, who couldn’t catch him if he stood in front of them with his hands tied together. “I don’t know. But I’ll figure something out. Y’know what? Why don’t I let you pick”, Levi smirked as the ecstatic woman clapped her hands together.

“I know! I know! I know!”

“Alright then. Who?”

“How about…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Who do you want to be Levi's next victim? Let me know and chances are I'll make it one of the parts.


End file.
